The instant invention relates generally to gas pedal mechanisms and more specifically it relates to a pivoting heel holder for driving a vehicle and the like.
Numerous gas pedal mechanisms have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be pressed by a shoe on the foot of a driver for controlling the speed of the engines of motor vehicles. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,857,304 to Berndt; 4,356,471 to Nienaber and 4,369,670 to Papenhagen et al. all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purpose of the present invention as hereafter described.